Un sourire attentionné
by lulu59
Summary: Une traduction de la fic Caring Smile Nous allons savoir comment Tony Dinozzo a intégré le NCIS


Alors voilà j'ai traduit cette fic A Caring smile de BJ Jones et comme je ne suis pas sur du rating de la fic donc je laisse Strangelf l'a placée.

ATTENTION pour le langage.

Kate regarda fixement Tony. "Comment as tu obtenu un travail au N.C.I.S. ?"

Les yeux de Tony passèrent de Gibbs puis de nouveau à Kate " J'ai souri"

Kate souffla et partit.

Tony regarda Gibbs qui lui souriait. Tony se rappelait bien sa première rencontre avec l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Flashback

Gibbs se dépêcha et alla vers les infirmières. "Excusez-moi".

"Oui" l'infirmière lui sourit.

"Je recherche Ethan Johnson, il a été amené ici il y a quelques heures" dit Gibbs.

"Etes-vous un proche parent?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il est mon fils" répondit Gibbs,"Maintenant dites-moi?"

"Agent Gibbs", une voix l'interpella. Gibbs se retourna pour voir un jeune homme venant à sa rencontre.

"Je suis le détective Dinozzo celui qui vous a appelé."

"Oui. Vous savez ce qu'il a ?"demanda Gibbs .

"Il est en train de se faire soigner, dit Dinozzo, Contusions, lacérations, un poignet cassé et quelques égratignures".

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Gibbs.

"Je ne suis pas encore sûr, répondit Dinozzo. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé et je n'ai pas pu l'interroger. En vérité, Monsieur, il y a beaucoup d'attaques homophobe frappant dans cette section de la ville, surtout depuis que The Void à ouvert.

Gibbs s'adossa contre le mur, "Mon fils était dans un club gay ?"

"Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Les preuves ne m'indiquent pas grand-chose pour le moment."

Dinozzo observa l'agent du N.C.I.S. soigneusement.

"Tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est que quelqu'un a appelé le 911, quand il a été témoin d'un jeune homme étant battu. J'ai répondu à l'appel, il y a une équipe qui est sur la scène du crime."

"Je veux que mon équipe y travaille, exigea Gibbs"

"Vous ne pouvez pas" sourit Dinozzo d'un air affecté.

"Non!, gronda Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs vous travaillez pour le N.C.I.S, j'ai vérifié M. Johnson ne fait pas partie des marines donc votre équipe n'a aucune juridiction" répliqua Dinozzo.

Les yeux de Gibbs rétrécirent.

"Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon fils"

"Je sais agent Gibbs, sourit Dinozzo, Je découvrirai ce qui s'est produit et je vous tiendrai au courant. En attendant, je pense qu'il veut vous voir".

Gibbs regarda dans les yeux noisettes du détective et n'y vit que de l'honnêteté. Il inclina la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Sa colère partie quand il découvrit son fils meurtri dans le lit d'hôpital. Il tira une chaise s'assit à côté de son fils et lui prit la main.

"Je découvrirai qui t'a fais ça."

"Jethro", dit une voix douce et fatiguée.

"Je suis ici Ethan, Gibbs se leva et se pencha au dessus du lit.

Ethan sourit "Dit-moi que j'ai au moins donné quelques bon coups."

"Qu'est ce que tu te rappelle ?" lui demanda Gibbs.

"J'étais.., il fit une pause et regarda son père.

Jethro sourit pendant qu'il mettait sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. "Peu importe, tu es mon fils. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi, je ne veux pas encore perdre une heure parce que tu es gay."

La porte s'ouvrit, il fronça les sourcils quand le détective Dinozzo entra dans la salle. Tony donna à Ethan un sourire lumineux. Jethro remarqua son authenticité.

"Bonjour Ethan, je suis le détective Tony Dinozzo. Vous vous ne rappelez probablement pas de moi. Je suis celui qui vous a amené ici."

Ethan observa Tony, inclinant la tête "Oui, je pense me rappeler. Vous appeliez les secours "

Tony hocha la tête" J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, vous êtes prêt ?"

"Sur" Ethan lui donna un demi sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous vous rappelez ?" demanda Tony

"Je sortais du club "The Void" il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tony.

Tony lui donna un sourire rassurant. "Vous y êtes allé en voiture ou vous avez pris le train?"

"Je me dirigeais vers le train. J'avais pris quelques verres donc je n'ai pas voulu conduire, expliqua Ethan. J'ai vu trois peut-être quatre types marcher vers moi"

" A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? lui demanda Tony.

"Pas très grand, mais musclés, il fit une pause. Ils étaient entraînés car ils savaient faire des dégâts sur une courte période. Ces types recherchaient quelque chose ?."

Tony abaissa son cahier."Il y a eu beaucoup d'attaques dans ce secteur. Toutes les victimes ont dit la même chose, c'était une attaque organisée et rapide."

"Ils ont été formés pour le combat", ajouta Jethro

Tony jeta un coup d'oeil sur lui. "Militaires ? Possible, ils ne sont pas connu pour leur ouverture d'esprits"

"Ils pourraient être des écossais, précisa Ethan"

"Quelques chose vous a marqué ? demanda Tony, Anneaux ? Tatouages?"

Ethan regarda Jethro puis Tony " Oui, l'un d'entre eux a un tatouage sur le biceps gauche mais je n'ai pas pu le voir exactement"

"Je vous laisse vous reposer et si vous vous rappelez de n'importe quoi" Tony lui remit sa carte de visite "Appelez-moi".

Il salua Jethro de la tête et quitta alors la chambre.

"Ethan, je vais parler au détective", Jethro se dirigea vers la porte.

"Ne l'énerve pas", hurla Ethan quand Jethro quitta la pièce.

"Vous ne me feriez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?", sourit Tony

"Comment êtes vous arrivés si vite ?" demanda Jethro.

"J'étais sous couverture, gesticula Tony, Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait eu quelques attaques dans ce secteur."

"Officiellement ou officieusement ?" Jethro regarda fixement Tony.

Tony ne recula pas "Les deux".

"Maintenez-moi au courant", exigea Jethro tout en allant vers la chambre de son fils.

"Monsieur,oui,monsieur", salua Tony à demi et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une semaine plus tard

Jethro leva les yeux de son bureau pour voir le Détective Dinozzo se diriger vers lui.

"Vous êtes un homme difficile à trouver" soupira Tony et s'assit sur le bureau de Gibbs "J'ai quelques renseignements et questions."

Gibbs se leva et fit signe au détective Dinozzo de le suivre. Tony suivit Gibbs vers l'ascenseur."Nous allons quelque part ?"

Gibbs ne le regarda pas et commença à frapper sur le bouton arrêt "Quelles informations ?"

Tony le regarda confus" Ici dans l'ascenseur ?"

"C'est ma salle de réunion" Gibbs haussa les épaules" Quelles informations ? "

"Nous avons trois suspects" Tony leva sa main, arrêtant les demandes et les questions. "Nous avons aussi un problème, tous les trois sont des marins et sont expédiés dans deux jours."

"Quels sont leur noms ?", exigea Gibbs

"Vous ne les tuerez pas ? Tony s'appuya contre le mur."

"Non," répondit Gibbs honnêtement.

"Bien",Tony sortit son bloc-notes."Le Sergent Thomas Banks, Jason Frances et Philip Samuels."

"Combien d'attaques ?", demanda Gibbs

"Sept au total" dit Tony.

"Vous avez un plan ?" Gibbs sourit au détective.

"Bien sur, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Mon capitaine ne met pas beaucoup d'hommes sur ce cas et ni sur aucun des autres, expliqua Tony. Quand vous avez demandé si j'étais sous couverture, je l'étais mais tous seul."

"Le capitaine ne considère pas que c'est un crime de frapper un homosexuel ? gronda Gibbs"

"Est-ce que la plupart des flics le pense ? répliqua Tony."Ils sont marins, vous travaillez pour le N.C.I.S, je peux vous remettre le cas mais je veux faire parti de l'enquête."

"Quel est votre plan ?" demanda Gibbs.

The Void

Tony se pencha vers le haut contre le bar, montra son cul vêtu de cuir à tous les clients. Il l'agita en gardant le tempo de la musique. Jusqu'ici il avait eu cinq propositions. La plupart des nuits il aurait pris quelques une des propositions, mais ce soir il avait l'esprit sur deux choses. Le plus important, leur affaire, en second, un marine à la chevelure argenté et aux yeux bleu.

L'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs le fascinait. Ces yeux intenses, le sourire doux quand il sourit. Tony gémit en se décalant du bar, il se retourna, s'appuyant u comptoir pour avoir une meilleure vue de la foule. Il laissa tomber sa boisson quand Gibbs se trouva en face de lui. Jethro lui sourit et mit sa main au dessus de sa ceinture.

"Puis-je avoir un bourbon ?"

Le barman inclina la tête et donna le verre à Jethro. Il se pencha en arrière ses yeux dans ceux de Tony.

"Vous venez ici souvent ? "demanda Tony

"Première fois et vous ? " Jethro

"Moi plusieurs fois" dit Tony.

"Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder votre cul" Jethro sourit à la rougeur de Tony.

Tony gémit, son corps se rapprocha de Jethro "Peut-être que je vous laisserai découvrir à quel point il est étroit."

Jethro poussa Tony, ses lèvres prenant son oreille dans sa bouche "Notre Sergent observe".

La main de Tony glissa dans les cheveux de Jethro "Est-ce que c'est un spectacle ?"

Les lèvres de Jethro se déplaçaient le long du cou, le long de sa mâchoire et prirent alors sa bouche dans un baiser profond." Que voulez vous que ce soit?"

Tony le tira à lui pour un baiser, "Est ce que cela répond à votre question ?"

"D'abord nous attrapons ce bâtard et après nous parlerons" dit Jethro.

Il recula sa main "Rejoignez-moi à l'hôtel du Pacifique en bas de la rue"

Tony cligna de l'oeil "J'y serai".

Tony marcha lentement vers l'hôtel du Pacifique, il faisait semblant d'être bourré. Il bouscula quelqu'un et chancela en arrière. "Je suis désolé"

"Une autre tapette ", se moqua celui que Tony avait heurté .

"Tapette où ?" Tony regarda autour de lui et glissa son bras autour de Samuels."Est celui-ci ?".

Samuels poussa Tony, "Putain reste loin de moi"

Tony se dirigea jusque vers Frances et tomba à genoux devant Banks.

"Peut-être pouvez vous l'obliger à sucer ? Samuels rit.

Tony leva ses yeux "Ca vous coûtera cher".

"Je ne laisserai pas cet ordure me toucher" gronda Banks."Saisissez-le"

Samuels et Frances tirèrent Tony "Et maintenant ?"

Tony grimaça quand le premier coup de poing entra en contact avec sa mâchoire, le deuxième coup était au niveau des reins. Il gémit quand son côté commença à lui brûler. Tony vit le tatouage sur le bras de Banks." Beau tatouage, fusiliers Marines?"

Samuels regarda Frances ' Comment sait-il ?"

Tony roula ses yeux "Vous avez un tatouage de Marine et personnellement vous le déshonorez."

"Je suis d'accord" Gibbs était debout prêt à tirer. "N.C.I.S vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression et conduite indigne pour un Fusilier".

"Comme si j'allais croire ça. Vous êtes aussi une tapette. Je vous ai vu au bar" Banks se tourna vers Gibbs.

Gibbs sourit et leva sa radio, "Ici l'agent spécial Gibbs, intervenez"

Banks fronça ses sourcils alors qu'ils étaient subitement entourés d'agents du NCIS. Samuels s'écarta de la victime qui se tenait maitnenant debout et était complètement sobre. Il agita son insigne "Police de Baltimore".

"Merde" Grogna Frances.

"Exactement" Confirma Tony.

"Vous êtes allé à l'encontre des ordres", Tony regarda fixement le Capitaine.

"Monsieur, commença Tony. Ils étaient des marines alors j'ai demandé de l'aide au NCIS."

"Je ne me soucie pas du baisage NCIS, cria le capitaine. Je vous ai dit de travailler sur l'affaire Hasting."

"L'affaire Hasting était un cambriolage,Ces hommes assaillaient des personnes", Tony se leva en regardant fixement son patron "Vous dites que la porcelaine d'une vieille dame est plus importante que le vie d'une personne."

"Vous avez désobéi à mon ordre, le capitaine fit claquer ses mains sur son bureau. "Vous êtes suspendus".

"Je démissionne", Tony jeta son insigne et son arme sur le bureau et sortit comme un ouragan.

Tony s'arrêta juste à l'extérieur de la porte. L'agent spécial Gibbs était debout prêt de son bureau.

"Agent spécial Gibbs, comment puis-je vous aider ?"

"En débarrassant votre bureau et en le déplaçant à Washington. Vous travaillez pour moi maintenant" Gibbs se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Tony sourit.

Présent

"Tu as souris ? Jethro frappa sur le bouton ARRET de l'ascenseur.

"Bien je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était à cause de mon cul ferme et agréable", Tony sourit d'un air satisfait.

Jethro le poussa contre le mur de l'ascenseur, "C'est un cul excellent"

"Merci", Tony l'embrassa lentement et en douceur. "Ethan vient dîner ?"

"Oui avec son nouveau petit ami " Gibbs embrassa de nouveau Tony et refrappa le bouton arrêt.

"Bien s'il est un Gibbs, alors tu sais une chose" dit Tony en sortant de l'ascenseur. Il se tourna et regarda Gibbs

"Le type aura un magnifique sourire" Tony sourit pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment.

FIN


End file.
